


Give it time

by gravityplant



Series: The faint whispers of a caged bird [au] [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Dan, Barista Dan Howell, Celebrity Phil, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Winter, celebrity Phil Lester, the faint whispers of a caged bird, winter special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: In which Phil's thoughts are like snowflakes twirling around in the winter air; Uncertain of what to think about what happened between them the day before. Maybe Phil should just give it time?In attempt to let his thoughts rest for a moment he plans to surprise Dan with something.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The faint whispers of a caged bird [au] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Give it time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: phuzzyphan

Phil lays in bed, one hand out of the duvet. It appears he's lost touch in his fingers, something he takes notice of as he flexes them. The cold, bright winter light is filtering in through his window. His eyes flutter shut in an attempt to look out. He's just woken up and his eyes are unused to the intensity of life outside of his room.

He gives it time, wriggling his body out from under the covers. He dreads to know what this day will bring. It's in the middle of December and if he were to go out - which, mind you, wouldn't be that likely - he's certain he'd feel the cold nip at his cheeks and his breath turn to silver clouds.

His thoughts wander to Dan, what happened yesterday. How his blood pumped in their vessels and the air inside his lungs felt as if it was boiling. Whereby his heartbeat drummed so loudly in his ears he'd thought for sure he'd faint.

How Dan had been turned to him and he'd, with his mitten clad hand, brushed away a strand of dark hair from Phil's eyes, and Phil had blushed. He'd thought surely this is it. Surely this must mean something? 

But after that, Dan had just carried on with their conversation, as if nothing had happened, whilst Phil was still very much living off that high. Drifting between skyscrapers like mist clinging to the heart of the city, making everything feel surreal and dreamlike.

Phil tiptoed across the cold floor of his room to tug on some pants and a shirt. He grabbed a pair of jeans and sat down to pull them up over his legs. 

He wondered if Dan was working today, even though it was Saturday. If he prepared Christmassy lattes with a bright smile and that glint in his eyes that was only reserved to customers. Dan had a different way of speaking when he was working, as if customer service was written on his forehead as clear as day. 

Phil would know, as he'd seen it the times he'd spent in the corner with his hands wrapped around a warm cup, watching Dan work methodically. 

As he's stepping out of his room, he begins to feel nervous. He doesn't even know why he's so high strung. It's not like something major has happened. It's certainly all in Phil's head. He has perceived their burgeoning relationship in a way that isn't at all true.

When he walks into the kitchen his feet are warmed by the underfloor heating, and it makes his anxiety lessen a smidge. But the kitchen is empty, and Dan's nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Phil feels a bit empty. He'd almost expected Dan to be there to greet him. He's gotten used to not having to eat alone, having to spend his time by Dan's side pretending it was a chore when really his whole body was singing.

He sits down, sinking down until his chin is leaned on his crossed arms resting on the table. Maybe he could prepare something for him and Dan. Like a surprise Christmas treat. They could watch a movie and drink some hot cocoa.

His heart flutters at the thought. As if yesterday wasn't enough for him already. As if Dan was a drug he'd gotten hooked on. A high he could no longer bear to be without. It was overpowering, on the cusp of insufferable. His heart sinks in his chest.

He's becoming dependent on Dan. As if he was serotonin in a bottle. Like alcohol... Phil doesn't want to get dependent. Not again. He shivers.

Is it wrong to thrive off another person just by being with them? Maybe Phil will let himself have this for just a few seconds more.

When he starts making hot cocoa he makes sure to drag the process out. The clock is ticking methodically and the sky goes out a little more every time he looks up. When Dan works on weekends he usually comes home around four or five and Phil has timed it so he'll be done around then.

Just as he lets the marshmallows fall into the cup and watches them bop up again, he hears the door open and close. Then someone's stomping off the excess snow from their boots. When Dan comes into the kitchen, he still has his beanie on, and his hair hangs in wet wisps - the snow stuck to his hair must've melted, Phil concludes. His cheeks are reddened and he looks puzzled, stopping to look at Phil. His gaze shifts to the two cups standing on a tray.

"Hi Phil..." He says, his brow furrowed. 

"What were you listening to?" Phil asks and Dan takes out one of his earpieces. He shakes his head instead of answering. Rounding up his headphones into a messy bundle of chords and pushing it into his pocket.

"Who's that for," he points "is Laura coming over?" In his voice an earnest confusion is present. Phil shakes his head slowly, an askant smile taking place on his face.

"Who do you think, dummy?" He can see Dan glare at him, clenching his jaw. Phil quirks one eyebrow at him and Dan rolls his eyes in response.

"Is someone else here?" he says then. Is it really that far-fetched, the fact that Phil might've done something for Dan? A tendril of moroseness sweeps over him for a second.

"Now you're just being stupid on purpose," he presses. Dan just looks at him, right in the eye. They dig into Phil's soul like no other person previously could, but Dan just has that effect on him. Maybe he should get used to that...

Dan shifts his eyes jutting out his bottom lip slightly. When Phil doesn't call any jokes on him his eyes widen a little and he takes a step back.

"It's for me?" He blinks, eyes still on Phil. Emotions maundering around his features like confused snowflakes dancing in the wind. Bewilderment, fluster, elation, astonishment, and, lastly, he looks touched.

Phil just rolls his eyes, holding out the hot chocolate. He's really just playing a role, because inside his soul is flaking into embers, he's burning up from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. His chest is so warm it feels like he's on fire.

"Thanks," Dan looks up at him with a small little smile. It's too much- Phil's going to combust sooner or later, he'll be damned. He nods, heads a flurry of thoughts he'd be wise to let drift to the wind but he so feverishly tries to hold onto with every last attempt he can conjure.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie..." He mumbles to Dan. Now for the first time, he's the one who's being served a warm cup and not the other way around.

-

As their eyes are on the screen Dan says, lip resting on the edge of his cup, "I really wasn't expecting this after a long workday... but this is nice." Phil pushes the back of his head deeper into the cushion, closing his eyes for a second.

"This is nice," Phil echoes softly.


End file.
